Hermen Hulst
Hermen Hulst is the managing director and co-founder of Guerilla Games. History Hermen's first experience in the game industry was an internship at UbisoftThe Playstation and Me: Hermen Hulst, Part 1 as a marketeer, the first game he would ever work on was Rayman. He later left the games industry and focused on getting his masters degree in Industrial Engineering and ManagementHermen Hulst of Guerrilla Games to Give Keynote Address at GDC Europe . After doing so, he went on to work for Philips Electronics in strategic marketing, and as a management consultant at Andersen Consulting. He would eventually return to the games industry and became one of the co-founders of Guerilla Games, and was appointed to position of managing director in July of 2001Hermen Hulst: Executive Profile & Biography - Bloomberg, during the studio's period as Lost Boys Games. On February 19, 2004, Shellshock Nam 67', Guerilla's first game, was announced. Hermen released a statement, saying "With ShellShock: Nam '67, we are aiming to deliver a game that really provides as authentic a war experience as possible. Through extensive research on all topics, but also by not shying away from the more controversial aspects of war, we are looking to provide gamers with the closest thing to actually being there."Vietnam Gets Shellshocked On December 8, 2005, Guerilla was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment. Hermen had this to say: "Sony Computer Entertainment - with its truly global presence, leading platforms and commitment to innovation – is an ideal partner for Guerrilla and we are delighted to take our existing relationship to the next level."Microsoft Word - WWS Guerilla Acquisition - Final.doc In the April 2009 issue of Game Informer, Hermen shared his thoughts on Killzone being called a Halo Killer: "We generally don't mind comparisons, as I can think of worse franchises to be compared to than or Call of Duty, what I don't like is being labeled as the "killer" of franchise X.Guerrilla: Don't call Killzone 2 a 'Halo Killer' "We've set up Killzone as a universe and an experience in its own right, without wanting to benchmark it against any one particular game. We're, obviously, gamers ourselves and we play anything from World of Warcraft to LittleBigPlanet to MotorStorn or Guitar Hero, but there isn't one title that has been the biggest influence." On April 14, 2009, Hermen confirmed the absence of co-op in Killzone 2 to Game Informer. He said: "We looked at all the different flavors of co-op early on, but decided our first priority would have to be the single-player experience and the multiplayer. Rather than just tack on co-op, it would have to be integrated and done to a similar standard as the single and multiplayer. Having looked at it again now, I do not think we would want to add it as DLC."Guerilla Games: no downloadable co-op for Killzone 2 On July 29, 2010, Hermen announced to Control magazine that "Guerilla is working on a new IP"HERMEN HULST: “GUERRILLA WERKT AAN NIEUW IP” . This IP was Horizion Zero Dawn. On February 19, 2013, Hermen would unveil Killzone: Shadow Fall at the Playstation MeetingPlayStation 4 Announcement Live Stream (Replay). Video Interviews Horizon Zero Dawn - Neil Druckmann Interviews Hermen Hulst PS4 E3 13 Killzone Shadow Fall - Interview Trivia * His favorite PS4 games of all time are Uncharted 4: A Thief’s EndDiscover The Creators: Hermen Hulst’s Top 6 PS4 Games , The Last Guardian, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Inside, Until Dawn, and Street Fighter V. * His favorite PS2 games of all time are God of WarGame Developers List All-Time Favorite PS2 Games , Ico, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * His favorite PS1 games of all time are RaymanPlayStation Turns 20: Our All-Time Favorite PlayStation Games , Metal Gear Solid, and Gran Turismo 2. References Category:Guerilla personnel